


Destiel under the mistletoe

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: Castiel buys some mistletoe from the impulse buy area at the store on Christmas Eve, thinking maybe this is how he can finally steal a kiss from his best friend Dean. Little do the men know, their nephil charge Jack has a similar idea to give them a very merry Christmas.





	Destiel under the mistletoe

An angel in a trenchcoat walks into a store. But it's not the start to a bad joke, it's more like a frantic, last minute attempt for Castiel to grab some gifts for his family back at the bunker. His arms felt like they may break off as he let out a huff, dropping everything on the counter that his arms had been full of. He's not sure why he didn't just grab a cart. The case of beer for Sam was heavy enough, but when he added the whiskey for Dean and Christmas treats for Jack, it got uncomfortable real quick. The cashier was ringing up his items when something at the 'impulse buy’ area on the counter caught his eye. It wasn't real mistletoe, he knew that from studying herbs and plants with Sam for magical purposes, but it sparked an idea inside Cas’ head nonetheless. He grabbed a couple handfuls of the faux mistletoe and added it to the pile. 

The snow fell softly outside the bunker while everyone was inside preparing for a Christmas Eve together. Cas had been in his room far too long, wrestling with the wrapping paper, not sure how to cover a bottle of whiskey with it, it was a nearly impossible feat. The box of beer was much easier to wrap, and he bought a stocking for Jack that he stuffed full with all the candy he'd purchased for the nougat lover in his life. His hands shook just slightly as he pulled the bunches of mistletoe from the bag along with the Scotch tape on the floor. He was a complete bundle of nerves as he opened the door, planning to tape up the mistletoe in between his door and Dean's. He gasps.

The gasp made Dean fling his door open. “What the hell?”

And there they were, eyes glued on one another in shock. “I...it wasn't me,” Cas’ eyes flit to the big bunch of mistletoe taped to the ceiling above them and quickly back to Dean.

Dean sighed and held up the mistletoe in his hands, since he felt like he was definitely caught red handed. “It wasn't me either, as you can see.”

Jack bounds down the hall as giddy as a child, hoping his plan had worked. He stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of seeing the two men kissing under the mistletoe he'd hung between their rooms like he'd hoped, they were standing there staring at each other awkwardly, each with a bundle of mistletoe in their hands. The men turned to Jack and it all suddenly made sense to them.

Jack smiled slyly, glancing from one guilty looking party to the other, “I guess I had the right idea, huh?”

Dean blushed. Castiel would've too, if angels could blush. 

Jack knew he wasn't supposed to medle, but it was kind of too late for that now, “I'm sorry for… butting in. I guess I just wanted both of you to be happy for Christmas. It took me a while to figure out what Sam meant when he said the two of you share a 'profound bond,’ but I get it now. The way you look at each other… and how happy you are when you're together. My two fathers…you deserve that. And I thought you might just need a little...push.”

Cas’ heart swelled about three sizes while Dean practically died of embarrassment. Cas hugged Jack and thanked him, telling him they'll be up soon. The young blonde rushed back upstairs to report to Sam that his good deed had worked.

Dean's voice had the same usual gruff tone, but it was softer, more hopeful. “You… you know you don't need to use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me, Cas.”

A little smile spread across Cas’ lips. They cracked and his voice almost did too. “I could say the same thing to you, Dean.”

Dean felt like his soul had been set on fire, “Yeah?”

Cas handed Dean the mistletoe and mouthed “yeah,” right back. The Winchester looked down at the silly, plastic plants and thought about the hope they had brought him. How absurd. How awesome.

His green eyes twinkled as he took three purposeful steps away from Cas, stretched up tall, and taped a bunch to the ceiling. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas hummed. The fact that Dean wanted to kiss him so much he'd gone out to purposefully purchase mistletoe? It made him happier than he'd felt in eons. 

Dean glanced at Cas with a smirk, then turned back to his mission. Walked three more steps, taped up more mistletoe. And then he turned around and headed back to him. The steady clunk of Dean's boots on the cement floor quickened Cas’ heartbeat until it felt like it was hammering a million beats a minute. He stopped when he was face to face with Cas. He licked his lips, “I feel like an idiot for not doing this sooner.”

“10 years ago or so would've been nice,” Cas feels like he may die if he doesn't kiss Dean soon. He'd waited long enough. “But now is much better than never.”

“I thought if the first kiss was good, we'd get another chance.. and another… before we had to go upstairs,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, his flannel lifting up slightly, giving Cas a quick flash of hip bone. “I know I waited too long, way too long, Cas, and I-”

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean's breath catching in his throat.

“Shut up and kiss me. Please.”

Dean's hands are suddenly on either side of Cas’ face. He locked his lips onto Cas’, the men's mouths attacking each other with a hunger and passion only years of secret lust could spark. Dean's hands slip over Cas’ shoulders, pushing the trenchcoat to the floor. His hands roam over Cas’ chest, down his firm torso, grabbing at his hips with flaring desire.

“Dean, I don't…” Cas sighs, “I don't know what the hell I'm doing.”

Dean took a second to catch his breath, thinking about what Cas meant. “Neither do I, Cas, but I… do you want me?”

“More than anything in the world,” his fingers searching for Dean's belt loops. He doesn't know the first thing to do but he does know how badly he wants Dean. He visualizes Dean naked on his bed, and suddenly they're there. 

And Dean is splayed out on Cas’ bed. Completely. Freaking. Naked. And he had no recollection of stripping down so...

“Jesus Cas! Did you do that?”

“I didn't mean to …” Cas smiled sheepishly. “I just… you have no idea how badly I want you.”

“Oh, yes, I believe I fucking do. Now take your clothes off!”

As embarrassed as Dean may have felt, he was about a thousand times more turned on than he was embarrassed so it was okay. The way that Cas ripped off all those layers with such desperation and speed, Dean's erection grew harder, aching with need more and more as each item of clothing hit the ground.

He pulls now naked Cas into him, hot skin on skin in a cool room, goosebumps spreading across strong, bare arms gripping each other tightly. Their tongues tangled as Dean reached down, gliding his fingers over the smooth skin of Cas’ hard cock. Cas’ gasps again, into Dean's mouth this time, as Dean contemplates. He's literally never had a dick in his hand that wasn't his own, and he wasn't even a little worried. This was his area of expertise. He owned it. He loved it. He knew exactly what to do. He stroked Cas’ member until he was a mewling mess. 

On the rare moments that Cas would be alone and not on a mission, he would think about Dean and touch himself. He was nervous to touch Dean that way, but it felt so good to him that he figured it must make Dean feel good too, so he did. His grace slipped from his fingers to Dean's dick before he could even really stroke him once. Dean's hips bucked up into Cas’ in response, their cocks now rubbing together as Dean growled low in his throat. The sensation was more than he ever expected. He had to have Castiel. Now.

“Did you buy anything else at the drugstore, Cas?” Dean pants.

“Some candy for Jack, and a case of beer for Sam, and-”

“That's not what I.. Cas, can ya put us in my room, please?”

The two naked men were transported to the room across the hall immediately. Dean lunged for his top nightstand drawer and pops the cap on a bottle of lube. Cas licks his lips and whimpers watching Dean's hard cock getting all slicked up. 

“What? You want this?”

“God yes! Please!” Cas grabs his own dick and strokes himself as Dean does.

“See? All those years…” Dean gives Cas’ knees a push, “and all you had to do was ask.”

Dean coats his fingers with more lube and teases at Cas’ entrance. The angel is past the point of asking, though. Begging is more like it. Dean works a finger into Cas as the begging continues, “Ahhh, Dean, I need you… please, please. Mmmpf.”

Dean worked in another finger. He'd definitely watched more gay porn than Castiel, but he still wasn't sure if he'd made Cas ready enough. When Cas started grabbing for Dean's cock, he figured he was sufficiently warmed up and removed his fingers.

“I can not fucking believe we're doing this,” Dean teased the tip at Cas’ entrance. “This is gotta be a dream, or a djin, or heaven or-”

“The merriest Christmas I've ever had.”

Dean slides into Cas with the dreamiest fucking smile on his face. Because Cas was right, as he usually was. Dean groaned into the sensation. Yes, the tightest heat he'd ever felt, it was incredible. But the look of ten years of longing finally being met on Cas’ face was even better.

It was the look of love and Dean realized admitting that would be the only thing he could do to make this moment any better. 

He dipped his head down, grazing his teeth over Cas’ collar bone and the pulse points in his neck. The moans pouring from Cas’ mouth were so filthy it made Dean blush and hope his family upstairs were watching Die Hard extra loud. 

His thrusts became harder and faster. He'd had a lot of great sex in his life, but nothing like this. Nothing.

“Mmmmff… that's … Dean, that's…”

Dean removes his lips from Cas’ ear. “Oh, that's the spot huh, Angel?”

Cas nodded. “Dean, I- I'm afraid this is going to get messy.”

Dean laughs a breathy little laugh as he pounds into Cas. His thighs started to shake. “You better believe it. Unghhh… I'm gonna come inside you, Angel, you know that makes you mine, yeah?”

“Please, please…” begged Cas.

His whole body shook now. He wrapped a hand around Cas’ red, leaking cock and Cas let out the hottest, deepest groan.

“Come for me, Angel, I fucking love you.”

White streaks Cas’ torso as he cries out Dean's name, seeing stars. The muscles clenching around Dean's cock make him lose all control. He slams into Cas once more, filling up his angel as promised. The shocks of pleasure rock through his brain and body for what seems like a blissful eternity. It figured. An orgasm you have with an angel is about a million times more intense. Just another reason he never should've denied this for so long. Damnit.

Dean rolled to his side next to Cas, trying to catch his breath. They laid there such a long time, attempting to rejoin reality. The angel of the lord had already cleaned them up with his grace. How holy. 

Cas cleared his throat, “Did I mishear you, Dean?”

Dean blinked, “What? Hell no.”

Cas could hardly keep from hyperventilating. “You love me?”

Dean was still pissed at himself for waiting so damn long, but he'd never felt this sure of anything in his life, “Hell yes!”

Cas couldn't actually speak but he could kiss Dean. He kissed Dean so deeply, so intensely that he almost forgot to respond. Gasping and panting for air, Cas broke his lips from Dean's.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “Good, because I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level. Inviting you to spend Christmas with my family and all.”

Cas chuckled softly, “They're my family too, Dean. And there's no place I'd rather be.”


End file.
